


1900

by kaiipo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Polynesian Islands, Very Inaccurate, but at this point do i look like i care?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiipo/pseuds/kaiipo
Summary: The King of Samoa is meeting up with a group of people in Germany to discuss important matters. He decided to bring along a companion, the trustworthy island personification, Samoa! Turns out he wasn't the only nation to come.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1900

The snow gracefully fell from the skies above Germany. In a small but sturdy wagon being pulled by two strong horses, sat two people wearing thick, furry jackets and pants, a king and his nation, Samoa. While the king was old and frail, Samoa looked young and active. He had short wavy hair that he tried his best to slick back to look formal, copper coloured skin with two different coloured eyes, there were a lot of people that had heterochromia in Samoa so it was a trait he naturally inherited.

Samoa was currently stuck in a civil war that had worn him and his island out. He was split into three parts now, Manu’a was with America, the other one was with England, but himself he had no ally. Not only that but everyone sort of had it out for the island. Samoa was too tiny to protect themselves, he needed protection. _They_ needed protection.

Samoa shuddered at the cold air that seemed to tease his skin. He felt as if he was going to freeze to death in the German winter. He turned to his boss, “King! Are we almost there?” He stammered, still shaking from the cold. But his king only huffed and nodded, only shaking a tiny bit as puffs of white air shot out from his mouth. Samoa frowned but was to cold to argue back with anything. He stayed, trembling in his seat, hugging his sides with hope to warm himself up. He angrily mumbled swears and complaints under his breath.

The wagon came to a halt, the horses neighed deafeningly signalling Samoa to jolt almost happily if it weren’t for the sub-zero temperatures. After the carrier opened the doors of the cart, Samoa jumped out of one side while the king jumped out the other. Their short and shaky breaths hung among the wind and snow as they quickly trudged their way to the meeting building.

Finally, once they made it in, they slammed to door. Samoa exhaled loudly, shivering and sniffing while the king somehow kept his composure. “Even with all this big, fancy pants clothings, my balls feel like they are about to freezing off! What do you think, my King?” 

The king only hummed back to his nation, already walking toward their designated room. Samoa pouted behind his king, following him quietly, still shivering. “You knowing where we are going, right?” The king absently nodded and Samoa trusted him enough. After never-ending stretches of hallways, turning right then left then another right, gawking at mesmerising paintings on the wall, they had finally made it to their destination. Only now had Samoa realised it was night as the door towering over them was rather a blue colour than a brownish one. 

Samoa looked at his king who stood there silently, waiting. When Samoa finally took the hint, he twisted the golden knob, laid his hand on the spruce door (finding the texture funny on his skin) and pushed forward to be met with a fairly small room, only to fit about seven people on a long table. The people in the room bared _way_ lighter complexion. Samoa was almost surprised people could be so light-skinned, he had to physically stop himself from staring. One man caught his eye, he knew the man was a nation because of his younger look, everyone except him look at least 40. The man was blonde, his hair was slicked back and his posture was stiff and upright. The king walked in first while Samoa nervously followed, shutting the door behind him.

“Excuse our lateness, the ride here was slower then I was expecting.” The king bowed his head in respect. “My companion and I are sorry for our delay in arrival.”

“Well, at least you’re here.” One of the Germans stood up, clearing his throat grossly. “King, if you may sit next to Ludwig.” He gestured to a seat next to the blonde man but instead found the king had already found a spot next to two other Germans who looked slightly ashamed. Samoa stood behind his king’s seat. “Uh, okay. Sorry- You can sit next to Ludwig, uh...”

“Aukai, sir.” Samoa nodded at the use of his human name. He smiled softly out of respect and the man standing smiled back. He anxiously made his way next to Ludwig, pulling out the seat next to him and sitting down as silently as possible.

“Hello,” Ludwig whispered to the Samoan.

He nervously waved. “Hey.”

Now, came the challenging part for Samoa; staying focused enough to sort of understand what’s happening. He knows two things; a) This meeting is supposed to solidify trade agreements and b) We were going to accept being a protected state under Germany (as much as it made Samoa want to vomit, he knew it was for the best).

Samoa kept his most focused looking position while he struggled to keep up with the weird, complex language. Yeah, they all spoke English but Samoa was still confused and iffy on some English words (especially yacht), so these meetings often flew over his head and he never remembered much. Not only that, he tended to daydream a lot, it used to be a coping mechanism for ignoring Tonga’s lectures but then he started to realise it started going out of control often coming up during small talk. Samoa frowned at himself losing about ten minutes of information due to him daydreaming.

Maybe an hour or two of mindless daydreaming and pretending to listen by nodding and humming the meeting was over. Samoa exhaled, thanking God for not being called out whatsoever. He grinned to himself, as everyone started leaving the room. Except for Ludwig who quietly shoved his face in a big book named "Getting Along With People Of The Other Nations." Samoa resisted the urge to fall into a laughing fit.

Suddenly, he slammed his book shut. “Aukai?” Samoa spun his head towards his seat neighbour, Ludwig, who rose above his seat waiting for Samoa to do the same. Samoa stumbled out of his seat, to meet the blonde’s bright blue eyes. “Are you the king’s son?”

Samoa snickered and shook his head. “I am not, thank God.” He murmured to the German. “You are a nation aren’t you?”

The German flushed. “You can tell that easily?”

“Yeah. Do not worry, I am a nation too!”

“Ah…”

The two nodded awkwardly, silent as the night. Samoa glanced out one of the windows to be greeted by a clear night sky with glimmering stars decorating the sky. A warm feeling bubbled in his chest as he awed at the sky above. “Beautiful…” He subconsciously sounded.

His sudden statement drew the German into seeing what he was seeing, only for the German to quirk up an eyebrow in confusion. “The night sky…?” He asked.

Samoa nodded, completely fixated on the stars. “Even though we’re so far apart and your place is freezing my balls off,” The German snorted, “We have the same stars, the same skies. We are living on the same planet and we both speaking one language.”

“Ja.” He muttered. “I guess, you’re right, Aukai.”

“Call me Samoa, bro.”

“Can I?”

“If I can call you Germany, you can call me Samoa.”

Germany nodded, accepting the request. “Uh... This makes us friends?”

Samoa stared at the German like he smelt weird, then the Samoan fell into laughter. For a second the German regretted his previous words. “Aw, dude you’re hilarious!”

“Huh?” The German frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean at this point, we’re pretty much family.” Samoa grinned. “You might be palagi and not part of Polynesia but wanting to protect me, that’s gotta come from somewhere.”

“Uh... I guess?”

“Exactly!” Samoa beamed proudly. “I heard Germany had great beer and since I love beer, wanna drink? Eh? Eh?” He nudged Germany’s arm, repeatedly.

Germany knew it was a work night, he knew he couldn’t drink. But he also knew he couldn’t stop an incoming smile that signalled acceptance to the prospect. Samoa grabbed his arm and softly tugged on it, quietly chanting ‘Beer!’ over and over again in hopes of convincing the larger. Germany sighed. “Okay, okay, I give in.” Which resulted in Samoa to cheer loudly.

‘Maybe...’ Germany smirked softly and allowed Samoa to pull him out of the room.. ‘Maybe, this is the start of a great friendship.’

**Author's Note:**

> BASED OFF OF GERMAN SAMOA!! A protectorate state under Germany so uhh that happened.
> 
> I don't know how this whole thing would fit into Hetalia and to be honest, I just wanted to write another story about a Polynesian Island meeting one of the main characters.
> 
> I wanted to write Samoa more aggressive but after the whole fanfic I wrote about England and Tonga I felt bad... :o(
> 
> So instead I made him sort of bad at English... 
> 
> Uhh... Anyway, thank you for reading!!


End file.
